Magma
Magma You stumble across a large locked chest, unlike anything you've ever seen. The lock looks rusty, you smack it with a rock, and it falls right off. Immediately the ground shakes and cracks beneath your feet, intense heat hits your face, and Magma boils up from the core. Where one minute ago there was dirt, grass, and noxious fog, there are now rivers of molten rock (and noxious fog). You'd really like to try and repair the planet somehow, so you decide to keep pushing on. It's been working out well so far, there was some useful stuff in that chest! Magma is the fourth anomaly in the game after Spire, which upon reaching will continuously affect the world until the player uses the Portal. It starts on zone 230. Similar to Corruption, the main feature of Magma is another type of world cells. The beginning of Magma is much more distinct from Corruption. Starting in zone 230, a river of molten magma is going to appear in every zone. Story In the game's Story, Magma is only foreshadowed once, in zone 225. You wake up in a sweat after a good night's sleep in a cool, dark cave. You dreamt that you were overheating, though that's never really been a problem before. Oh well, strange dreams and memories haven't really indicated anything important before, it's probably nothing. Well, as it turns out - it's real. Was it worth opening that chest? Rules The chest, which is the origin of this disaster also appeared with some goodies! Upon reaching Magma: * You instantly receive 100 additional Coordination upgrades. * You unlock the Dimensional Generator building. * All zones are now worth three times the amount of Helium. However, there are some downsides. Starting with zone 230: * Your Trimps start Overheating! Each zone will reduce Trimp Health and Attack (not Block) by 20% from the previous zone (multiplicatively). * 10% of Nurseries (rounded down) will be closed down every zone. The cost of building new Nurseries is not reduced. * Void Maps now receive full Corrupt stat scaling, up from 50%. Regular Maps now receive half of Corrupt scaling, i.e. the same value Void Maps were receiving before Magma. The Improbability no longer spawns, and is replaced by Omnipotrimp. Omnipotrimp has the same stats as Improbability, with the exception that starting at zone 230, every 5 zones it gains an ability called Superheated, which makes it explode upon death, killing Trimps instantly. Magma Cells Each zone will also spawn one river of molten magma, consisting out of exactly 16 crimson colored cells. This number can be increased to 18 with the Magma Flow Mastery. Magma cells exist purely as means of fueling or upgrading the Dimensional Generator. Depending on the mode selected, each molten imp will reward the player with either 1 Magmite, or fuel the Dimensional Generator. Magma cells don't reduce the number of Corrupted cells per zone - instead, each time a Magma cell replaces a Corrupt cell, a Corrupt cell is placed on the first empty cell in order. This can lead to more dense clusters of Corrupt cells at the beginning of zones. Each river spawns on a random edge of the world zone, and moves on from there. Every 5 zones, the river is guaranteed to spawn on the last cell. Nursery The Nursery tooltip will now change to read as follows: Magma is generally not conductive to a healthy Nursery environment. Each Nursery will still increase Trimps per second from breeding by 1% (compounding), but 10% of your active Nurseries will shut down each zone as the Magma moves closer. Safety first! Trivia * Magma was added in patch V4. Category:About the game Category:Anomaly Category:World Mutation